wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Flight Across The Sun
This is WindWolf19's entry for the writing contest. Enjoy! he dull yellow of a lamp slid across Sunny's desk, illuminating a stack of books, her little computer, a glass of water and scratch mark on the wooden table. The scratch mark was new. Sunny had made it in a fit of frustration as she tried to forget that her boyfriend, the dragon she'd been with for the last six months, had just left her. She tried to tell herself that she didn't want a dragon like that, a dragon that would drop her because she turned his invitation to a party down in favor of physics reading. His words still rang in her ears "If you care more about that book than me, then go enjoy it's company tonight! " '' Despite her rationalizations, it still hurt to know that one more dragon had thrown her away like nothing. She had tried to explain to him, saying "Yes, I like my physics textbook. Yes, I'm not exactly a party girl. But, that doesn't mean I don't care! This is assigned reading, so I have no choice." He hadn't taken that well. In hindsight, she should of known he would react that way. After all, he didn't see college as a challenge worth trying. Rather, he saw it as a chore. ''Yeah. Well you can do that. After all, you got a queen paying your tuition. Spoiled rich dragonet. She regretted that last thought. It hadn't been necessary, and it wasn't like her to be spiteful like that. She guessed it wasn't that he left her that was the bitter part. They probably would have separated that anyway, but it was more the principle of how easily he threw her aside that hurt. After all, her heart hadn't really broken this night. How could it, when it was already broken? Being dumped just shook the shards. Her heart had been broken for a long time. Two years, to be specific. The same time that the dragonets of destiny had been separated. Sunny closed her eyes with a sigh. The memories of her friends were sweet poison, and she knew remembrance would never ease the pain, but it felt better than forgetting them. She just let the memories flow over, wash away the dismal realities of the day. After Blister became queen, it was hard on all them. It was all Glory could do to prevent Blister from having them executed. It got more and more tense, till the RainWings were on the verge of war. As time went on, the group started falling apart. Sunny couldn't stop fighting with Fatespeaker, and they had became bitter rivals. Tsunami eventually gave up and ran to the SeaWing kingdom with Riptide. No one heard of her after that. Despairing, Starflight remarked that the magic was gone and went to work for the NightWings as a scientist alongside his father. Clay tried to hold on, but, Glory, exhausted and broken, told both Clay and Sunny not to stay for her, rather to follow their dreams and make a life for themselves. Sunny didn't know what happened to Clay, as she had reluctantly left and ended up at the new University of Pyrrhia working on her physics major. Sunny pulled herself back to the present. She needed to get to work on the reading that had caused this whole thing, and then she would just go to bed. She didn't have the strength to stay up and fight her demons. Not tonight. After a hasty reading, not at all like her usual, methodical style(she didn't even take notes), she curled into a tight ball on the ground and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Sunlight shone through the window, waking Sunny. Stirring, she rose, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She opened up her campus mailbox and poked around inside. Professors sometimes left class announcements in there, and although she couldn't remember any classes having been canceled, it was best to check. There were no cancellations, however, there was a silver scroll present that had the NightWing seal on it. Curious, Sunny opened it. It was written in plain script and Sunny felt a thrill run through her at the opening words: 5th Moon, Second Week East Jade Mountain Sunny, This is Starflight. It has been four years since we talked. Four long years, old friend. Honestly, I missed you. Disbanding our little group was a mistake. I know you may not even read this, and if you do, I doubt there is anything I can do to see you again. However, I thought it would only be fair for me to try and apologize for what happened. It is only fair that I try and say hello one more time. If you don't read this, it was still a worthy attempt. If you do get this, please respond. Forever yours, Starflight '' '' Sunny put the letter in a coat pocket, feeling shocked. So, her friends had not forgotten her either. The misfortunes of yesterday relinquished their grip ever so slightly on her soul. She could at least take sanction in the fact that not all her friends had not abandoned her. Eyes bright, she slipped out the door to head out to her first class. As she trotted through the halls (the first time in months she'd been happy enough to trot), a thin, purple dragoness passed her in the halls. She didn't really pay attention to the other dragon, until the dragon turned to her friend and commented, "You know, that physics challenge next month." Sunny stopped, eyes wide. She recognized that voice, and it still made her shudder. Fatespeaker?! '' '' A cold, nervous feeling was settled in Sunny's stomach. So, Fatespeaker made it into the University. If it were just Fatespeaker attending the University, Sunny wouldn't mind Fatespeaker's presence, however, if her past experience was to judge, Fatespeaker was set on making her miserable. Sunny wouldn't even have minded if she just stuck to herself in the college, as she seemed to have been content to do – until now. After all, Sunny wasn't going to quit the physics competition for Fatespeaker, and she certainly ''wasn't going to give up the first place prize she ''knew ''was hers. Her thoughts drifted to the letter in her pocket. A strange impulse to see if Starflight would get involved struck her. She was talented as students go, and she was certain she could win the competition. However, she suspected Fatespeaker also stood a chance. She decided to write Starflight a return letter and see what he had to say. ''At the end of this class. ''she told herself. * * * Sunny finished the letter and looked back over it, eyes pausing on the signature. ''Sincerely, Sunny To her, that seemed a little bit formal. Pausing, she erased the closing lines, replacing them with a new closing. Yours always, Sunny As an afterthought, she added a postscript. P.S. Have you and Fatespeaker talked recently? Sunny felt a nervous shiver run down her spine. The last time Starflight had been seen with Fatespeaker, they were a happy couple. For some reason, this unsettled her. She supposed she should be happy for the two, but she wasn't. In fact, she was a little shocked to find that she was actually scared to see how Starflight would respond to her postscript. Trying to quell the pressure in her chest, Sunny sealed the letter, and called a messenger hawk to her. Tying the letter to the hawk's leg, she whispered to the bird "Starflight. Eastern Jade Mountain." The bird chirred once and flew off. The rest, ''Sunny thought, ''is a waiting game. The letter took only three days to return to Sunny, but it felt like weeks. With trembling anticipation, Sunny peeled open the letter. 5th Moon, Third Week East Jade Mountain Sunny, Thank you so much for responding. I didn't think you would read my letter. I imagine my abandoning the other dragonets, you, had left you quite upset. Apparently not. In answer to your postscript, I last saw Fatespeaker when I ejected her from my lab. We did not work out. Why do you ask? Have you found her? I am a little worried. Not because there is anything between us anymore, mind you, but simply because I worry. It is not a kind world out there. '' ''Anyways, how is your life? I hope you are doing well. I cannot say the same for myself. My degree in physics(much like yours) means nothing, and Morrowseer pays me hardly enough to get by. I think if it were not for Mastermind, I would have long since left my lab. Probably gone searching for you. You have no idea how often I think of you. '' ''Love, Starflight Sunny felt a warm glow in her chest, followed by a sense of guilty vindication that Fatespeaker was no longer with Starflight. She quickly reached for her feather pen. Fifth Moon, Fourth Week The University of Phyrrhia Starflight, '' ''As for Fatespeaker, she has turned up here. We haven't talked(why would we?), but I saw in her in the halls. I'm sorry to hear that you and her didn't get along. Also, about your job. Honestly, I'm not faring that much better. I have enough to support myself, but overall, it's not the greatest. I miss you, and the others. Have you heard from any of them? Sunny '' '' '' '' '' ''Sixth Moon, First Week East Jade Mountain Sunny, I have actually been contacted by a couple of the others. Clay apparently never left Glory, so they both sent fond regards. Fatespeaker sent me a box of mud. She said it was what she thought of me. I honestly don't know why she hates me. Anyways, do you know if I could visit some time? '' ''Starflight '' '' '' '' '' ''Sixth Moon, Second Week The University of Pyrrhia Starflight, Now would be as good a time as ever to visit. I might be a bit busy with a upcoming student competition, but, for the most part, we can be together. I do so hope you come. I'm sorry to hear that Fatespeaker is being so nasty. She sure changed over the years. Don't worry, I'm still the same old Sunny I always was. '' ''Yours, Sunny Sunny watched as the message hawk shot off into the sky. As she watched it, she recalled the conversation with Starflight, the one so long ago, about how she loved him as a brother, and that they'd never work out as a couple. Strange as it was, she couldn't quite remember what her reasoning was. Yet, she couldn't be falling for him now, could she? I guess anything is possible. she decided. Someone sat down on the bench opposite hers. Putting down her feather pen and her thoughts, she looked up. "Fatespeaker?" she asked, wondering if the purple dragoness wanted to make up for their fights all those years ago. Fatespeaker grinned. "I just thought to stop by and say hello. Old friends and all." Sunny felt relieved. Maybe Fatespeaker wasn't going to be trouble after all. Sunny responded, "Hello. I didn't think you'd ever want to talk to me again." "Water under the bridge!" Fatespeaker shrugged. Sunny felt relieved. "Are you in the physics competition?" Fatespeaker asked. "Yeah, why?" Fatespeaker smirked. "Oh, nothing. I just thought that since I'm going to let bygones be bygones, I might as well get one last thing in before we completely forget the past and win the medal." Sunny grinned. "Well, then. It is on, Fate! See you then." She ran off. So, it seemed Fatespeaker wasn't out to get her. She supposed it was good. Now, she just needed to work on her competition entry. She didn't intend to lose. Sixth Moon, Third Week East Jade Mountain. Sunny, '' I left today. I should be there soon. Also, I heard about the physics competition at the University, and I did some research. Apparently, you can form a team with anyone, and as long as you can support your entry and explain the principles it uses, you can use it. So, I am bringing a little thing from the lab. '' Now, that I've said that, I feel I must let you know. I must find out how you feel. I never forgot about how I feel about you. I never could just be with Fatespeaker like you said. So, have you changed your mind about me? Do you think we can work out? Can I be yours? Love, Starflight '' '' Sixth Moon, Fourth Week The University of Pyrrhia Starflight, If you had asked me that question last week, I would say no. But, now, I think I can say Yes! So, come to me, my Starflight. I will be at the gates, waiting. '' ''Forever yours, Sunny Sunny watched the letter fly off with the hawk. She felt strange. Did I really just say that? she wondered. She knew she had, and she didn't regret it. Looking into the sunset, she ran to the gates. '' '' Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)